A Comedy Animal's Life
TheCartoonMan12's movie-spoofs of "A Bug's Life". It appeared on YouTube on Aug 1, 2016. Cast: *Flik - Bolt *Princess Atta - Rita (Oliver & Company) *Dot - Angel (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) *Queen - Lady (Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2) *Aphie - Pascal (Tangled) *Dot's 2 Boyfriends - Scamp (Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure) & Snoopy (Peanuts) *Mr. Soil - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Dr. Flora - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Thorny - Nick Wilde (Zootopia) *Cornelius - Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) *Hopper - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Molt - Tom (Tom & Jerry) *Thumper - Chula the Tarantula (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) *Axel and Loco - Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *P.T. Flea - Rhino (Bolt) *Francis - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Slim - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Bonkers) *Heimlich - Winnie the Pooh *Dim - Horton (Horton Hears a Who (2008)) *Gypsy - Bruma (Noah's Ark (2007)) *Manny - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Rosie - Gia (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *Tuck and Roll - Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Fly Brothers - RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) *Thud - Vincent (Over the Hedge) *Bird - Kevin (Up) *Ants - Various Dogs/Animals *Ant who shouts "I'm lost!" - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Ant that gets tired - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) *Grasshoppers - Cactus Cat Gang (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) and Other Animal Villains *Grasshopper next to Molt, Axel and Loco - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) *2 Grasshoppers that Dot overhears - Ratigan and Fidget (The Great Mouse Detective) *Blueberry Troop Kids - Various Young Bears *Flies at Circus - Various Hanna-Barbera Animals (I can share them with strongdrew941) *Baby Maggots - Young Simba (The Lion King) and Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Drumming Tarantula - Bing Bong (Inside Out) *Circus Fireflies - Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Flies who throw berries at Manny - Mr. Jinks, Pixie and Dixie *Harry and Bug Friend - Milo and Oscar (Fish Hooks) *Cricket with "Kid Pulled My Wings Off" sign - Diego (Ice Age) *Mime Bug - Sid (Ice Age) *Bartender - Otis (Back at the Barnyard) *Cockroach Waitress - Duck (Skunk Fu; I can share her with Joe Yaroch) *Mosquito Waitress - Lulubelle (Fun and Fancy Free) *Slick - Manny (Ice Age) *Mosquito who drinks 'Bloody Mary' - Buck (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Baby Birds - Kevin's Chicks (Up) *Woody (in Outtakes) - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) Trailer/Transcript: *A Comedy Animal's Life Trailer/Transcript Scenes: *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 1 - Opening Credits/Harvest Time *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 2 - Princess Rita Gets Stressed Out *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 3 - Bolt's Invention *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 4 - Angel Meets Bolt *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 5 - Bolt Looses the Food *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 6 - The Animal Villains! *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 7 - Angel Meets Chula *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 8 - Bolt's Trial *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 9 - Bolt Goes for Help *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 10 - Rhino's Circus *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 11 - Rhino Gets Burnt *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 12 - City Lights *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 13 - Bolt Tries to Find Warriors *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 14 - The Robin Hood Act *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 15 - Bolt's Flight Home *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 16 - Bolt is Back *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 17 - Celebration *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 18 - "Circus Animals!?" *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 19 - A Bird! *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 20 - Rita Apologizes to Bolt *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 21 - Bolt Has A Plan *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 22 - Building The Bird *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 23 - The Animal Villains' Hideout *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 24 - The Animal Villains' Go Back to the Island *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 25 - The Party *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 26 - Battle Stations *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 27 - The Animal Villains Arrive *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 28 - Angel Runs For Her Life *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 29 - Angel Begs Bolt to Come Back *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 30 - Show Time (Part 1) *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 31 - Show Time (Part 2) *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 32 - Bolt to the Rescue *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 33 - Rhino Burns the Bird *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 34 - The Animals Band Together *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 35 - The Fight *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 36 - The Chase/Cat R. Waul's Demise *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 37 - Happy Times Again *A Comedy Animal's Life Part 38 - End Credits Movie used: *A Bug's Life Clips from movies & TV shows used: *101 Dalmatians (1961) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Goliath II *Shark Tale *The Adventures of the Gummi Bears *The Muppets Series *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Wander Over Yonder *Rocko's Modern Life *Zootopia *Oliver & Company *Lady and the Tramp 1 & 2 *Tangled *A Charlie Brown Thanksgiving *Bolt *Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Wakko's Wish *DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp *Littlest Pet Shop *SpongeBob SquarePants *Pound Puppies and the Big Paw *3-2-1 Penguins *Cats & Dogs *Madagascar Series *The Good Dinosaur *PAW Patrol *An American Tail: Fievel Goes West *Sea Creatures 2 *Tom & Jerry: The Movie *Fievel's American Tails *The Lion Guard *Barnyard *Roger Rabbit Shorts *The Peanuts Movie *Horton Hears a Who (2008) *Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose *Yogi's Gang *Top Cat *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Bonkers *Inside Out *Looney Tunes *Cats Don't Dance *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh (2011) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *Over the Hedge *The Lion King 1 & 2 *Noah's Ark (2007) *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *The Looney Tunes Show *Regular Show *Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinks *The Quick Draw McGraw Show *Yogi's Ark Lark *Fish Hooks *Ice Age *Ice Age: The Meltdown *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *T.U.F.F. Puppy *Back at the Barnyard *Skunk Fu *Camp Lazlo *Fun and Fancy Free *The Rescuers *Home on the Range *Up *Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Thumbelina *Banjo the Woodpile Cat *Cinderella *Robin Hood *Garfield in Paradise *The Berenstain Bears (1985) *A Charlie Brown Christmas *An American Tail *A Goofy Movie *Ice Age: Continental Drift *Yin Yang Yo *Rock-A-Doodle *The Fox and the Hound *Open Season *The Angry Birds Movie *Tangled Ever After *The Amazing World of Gumball *The Great Mouse Detective *Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too *Webkinz Series *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *The Jungle Book *Beanie Babies *Rio *Regular Show: The Movie *Best Pals Hand Toons *Annoying Orange Category:TheCartoonMan12 Category:Eli Wages Category:A Bug's Life Movies Category:A Bug's Life spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoof Category:TheCartoonMan12 Pixar Movies